Random Whacked-Out HP Oneshot
by Audbuscus
Summary: Get prepared for the craziness in this oneshot that has been made with absolutely no thinking at all. Well, maybe a bit. And just to get you revved up, it's got Bellatrix Lestrange on crack in it! Enjoy!


**Hello! **

**HellZyea is again on the march with a random story with some HP characters, followed by some other weird people. This oneshot I did with the collaboration of just1cause2im3amazing. Enjoy some whacked out fun!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Or any other characters from books or movies.**

Harry Potter sat in the Gryffindor common room revising Potions work. Snape could be a bother when it came to homework, but if Harry didn't get it finished, you could guarantee that points would be deducted anyway. His eyes scanned the book's yellowing pages for a few minutes before his heavy eyelids started to shut themselves and he was soon in a deep sleep on top of his parchment and book.

**00000000**

Harry was suddenly standing by the shores of the lake as it shimmered in the small amount of sunlight.

"What in the..." He said quietly so as to not disturb the strange silence that hung over the place like a fog.

Suddenly the ground started to shake. Harry flailed his arms to keep balance and when the shaking stopped, three gravestones were situated in front of him. Harry read each one carefully and almost fainted when he saw the words engraved on the stone. _But that can't be!_ his mind said doubtfully. Two of the stones read the names of his parents, and another said the name 'Cedric Diggory'.

"Okay," Harry thought as he turned away from the three gravestones only to have around 100 or so grave stones to be behind him. Looking at the closest ones, Harry realized that the gravestones were of everybody he ever knew. Ever.

The ground rumbled again and Harry was somehow forced to look back towards the three gravestones, only to find they had turned into the people that they represented. The boy's jaw dropped as he looked at his parents in awe. But that soon stopped as the people before him started dancing around like lunatics. Soon everybody that he knew was dancing crazily in front of him. Scanning the dancing crowd looking for his parents, Harry saw Voldemort. His brain froze. Voldemort… DANCING?! What manner of madness was this? Blinking multiple times Harry pulled his sight away from the Dark Lord, and saw something just as strange. Seals. That's right SEALS. There were seals with balls on their noses, hoola hooping.

Then Ron walked over to Harry with a packet of popcorn in his hands.

"Want some?" Harry's friend asked pointing the food towards Harry.

When Harry declined the offer Ron suddenly morphed into an orangutan and was soon jumping around the crowd and whooping loudly in the weirdest way. Hermione was suddenly spotted strolling through the crowd. Finally, someone with intelligence had come. "Hey Hermione..." Harry started, but he was soon cut off as Bellatrix LeStrange came waltzing past shouting: "WHO WANTS COOKIES?" as she threw chocolate chip biscuits around wildly as she conjured them out of thin air.

Hermione was staring at the Death Eater with a mild interest.

"Hey Harry. How are you? I've just been pranking Fred and George while they studied for a test that they've got coming up. Do you want to help me get them again?" she asked him casually, pulling confetti from her pocket and shooting it at people with a confetti gun that she pulled out of no-where.

"Um," was all Harry could muster at the moment, but then Luna Lovegood walked up to him with a confused look on her face.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She stumbled around between dancing weirdos and hula-hooping seals, only to find that her path was blocked by a happy Snape wearing a clown costume.

"Hello, little Luna! How are you today?"

"Oh, It's you." Luna said the confusion leaving her face and a scowl settling there instead. "You know the usual," she sighed in a bored like drone."I couldn't find the black dye so my hair is this _horrid _blonde."

"Joyous occasion!" the Snape-clown exclaimed, "You seem to be progressing, you haven't tried to cut yourself this week!" he clapped his hands and did a strange dance like explosion-type-thing.

Harry stared miraculously at his Potions teacher and Luna.

"Oh, don't worry about them," Hermione said reassuringly to Harry. "It's the Patil twins you should be worried about."

She pointed towards two Indian twins doing Gangnam Style while having crazed expressions on their faces. "Yeah, ever since their encounter with Bellatrix LeStrange two weeks ago, they haven't been able to stop dancing...Witch must've cursed them or something."

Just then a strange song came on and Hermione's eyes went wide. **((EVERYDAY I'M SHUFFLING!))**

"Harry! you must run or you'll be trapped dancing forever! I must gather the others! Come Harry, quickly!" she cried and ran off in the direction that she came from dragging Harry behind her.

Harry could do nothing but go along with Hermione and collect all of their friends from the weird music playing. Some people around them had started to shuffle their feet in an awkward way. No wonder Hermione wanted them to run. Who wanted to be stuck doing _that_ forever?

"Fred! George!" Hermione called out as they neared a clearing.

Harry saw that Fred and George both were wearing glasses and had books really close to their faces. "Oh," they both groaned without looking up from their books. "Go away Hermione, you've already pranked us today!"

What in the name of Merlin was happening? Everyone was loco-crazy! Fred and George...reading?! Now this was confusing.

"No, you fools, they're playing the song!" Hermione whispered getting restless, the song was getting closer...

The twins both dropped their books with the same look of horror on their faces, they jumped up and grabbed Harry and Hermione and started running.

"We've got to run away as fast as we can!" George yelled back to his companions. "The song paralyses the nerve system then takes over your body so it has total control over your dancing! We've just got to keep ahead of the music for as long as we possibly can!"

All four people nodded to each other and they continued on with even more speed. Suddenly Fred tripped over and landed face-first in the dirt.

"Go on without me," he murmured.

Hermione rushed back to him and held his face in her hands. "No, you've got to carry on, Fred!" she told him firmly. "I wouldn't be able to live if it got you..."

Fred looked at her bewildered, "But you're a prankster and I'm a bookworm..." he said softly.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and lifted him up bridal style, kissed him, and everyone started to run again.

"Where are we going?" Harry called once he got over Fred and Hermione's kiss.

"Who knows?" said two crazed voices to the left of the companions. Everyone's head turned and immediately saw two girls in their teens running beside them. One had crazy curly brown hair like Hermione (except it was darker), and the other had pale skin and hazel eyes with blue outlining the pupil. The girls waved to the other four people who were running then threw their heads back and laughed with madness as they pressed on through a flurry of trees and tall grass.

The twins looked at each other, despite the height difference between them because Fred was still in Hermione's arms, they shrugged at each other and George said, "Well they're not dancing. C'mon you lot! there's a sound proof cave that we've hidden in before, just around this corner!"

The now six people raced towards a cave that was quite large and spacious. They all instantly fell onto the floor when they entered it and sighed heavily, happy that they were safe from the fatal music. The four original friends now decided it was time to interrogate the two weirdos that had joined them by chance.

"Umm, not to intrude or anything, but who are you?" Fred asked the two girls.

"Actually what he meant was, 'We don't care how we do it, we want info.' So start talking you two." Hermione corrected smirking.

The two girls smiled at their interrogators and blinked innocently.

"What? We didn't do anything wrong! My name's Avril, by the way," the girl with the hazel eyes said winking at George. "We're from the future, believe it or not."

"Mmhmm, yep and my name's Georgie." The one that looked kind of like Hermione said cheerfully but then frowned. The change was startling. "I can't be called that because of him can I Avie?" she started grumbling, gesturing at George. Then she smiled excitedly, "That means I can be Gina! Huzzah! I've always liked that name!"

The four actual friends looked at each other skeptically.

Avril huffed. "Don't act so confused. We know you guys can time travel as well; we just traveled here on a TARDIS, that's all. I hope the guy we 'borrowed' it from doesn't need it anytime soon..." she trailed off as something outside caught her attention.

Gina giggled. "Ooh, he was _soo _handsome." Then she too looked outside. "Oooh!" she squealed "A party!"

There was indeed a party going on outside of the cave, consisting of Dumbledore, McGonogall, Clown-Snape and about ten other random people. Avril stood up and walked to the mouth of the cave, but was sure not to step outside of the sound barrier.

"What in the name of Zeus is going on out there?" she asked her companions who came over to join her.

"Sigh," Gina said, "they don't have any cheezles. I'm not going to go party any more. Soo, who wants to play truth or dare?"

Avril perked up at these words and suddenly grabbed onto George's wrist. "We're joining!" George looked startled at first, but he smiled calmly. "This could be interesting," he admitted.

Gina pouted at Avril. "Aww! How come you get my namesake? I get Freddie then! C'mon Fred let's play!" Gina pulled Fred and Hermione into a circle with Avril and George, and they started to play, not really caring about Harry.

"M'kay, Gina, Truth or Daaare..." she said spookily, wiggling her eyebrows. George stifled a laugh and Avril smiled up at him, smiling sheepishly and blushing profusely.

"Why Avie, you know me, so Dare it is." Gina said leaning back on her hands. Winking at Fred when he sent her a questioning look.

Harry just watched on bemused as the two new girls that he was sure he had never seen before flirted with the Twins. Avril glanced at Harry and motioned for him to join, but when he declined, she just shrugged and turned back towards the small circle.

"Alright, I dare you to tell me the truth if you've ever kissed someone before; if you have, you have to tell us who you shared it with and if it was by mistake or on purpose." Avril eyed Gina with a mischievous look and laughed silently when her friend didn't answer for a while.

"I asked for a dare, not a trap, Avie. Fine," Gina pouted, "I've kissed my gerbil, Jamie. It was on purpose. He's too cute." Gina sighed, "Ok Georgie, blimey it's weird using your own name, truth or dare?" she asked excitedly.

George looked startled, but his face softened even though he was speechless. "Um...truth?" Avril smiled at this and narrowed her eyes with pleasure.

"Ooh, goodie! Oh Georgie, have you and your Schmexy twin here, ever been in a compromising situation?" Gina asked waggling her eyebrows at a blushing Fred and a scandalized George.

"Ah...um...I...don't think so," George stammered with difficulty. "Um, Hermione, truth or dare?" he said trying the words on his tongue. Wizards never really played this game, so it was a new experience for them all.

"I think Dare would be appropriate here George" Hermione smirked at him, George and Fred's reaction to Gina's question was exactly why she pranced them. That, and Fred was a sexy beast.

George smiled evilly. "I dare you to kiss Harry."

Hermione pouted for a second before smirking devilishly. "I knew I'd rub off on you one day. I'm sorry Fred, my love, but I must do as your twin says." she said walking to Harry in the corner, Gina meanwhile had snapped to attention, "What do you mean 'my love'?" she asked in a slightly squeaky voice.

Avril face-palmed and sighed loudly. "Fred and Hermione are a couple, smart one," she said making Fred blush. Avril suddenly burst out laughing as Hermione smashed her mouth against Harry's, making him gasp loudly.

Gina started to make evil plans under her breath, and smiled sweetly at Hermione when she looked at her. Hermione shook her head and sat back down. "Hmm, Avril, truth or Dare?" she said smirking at everyone, Gina in particular as she wrapped Fred and her fingers together.

"I'll go truth, thanks," Avril said with anticipation.

"Spoil sport. Ok, so are you crushing on our George here?" she asked, then caught Gina's expression and added hastily, "the male one of course."

Avril fiddled with a stray piece of hair and mumbled under her breath. "Yes..."

Gina laughed out loud, "Yes you do! You have since you first read about him!" she cried cheerfully, pointing at her friend. Hermione smirked, and George blushed a deep red and bit his lip, which caused Fred to say, "George! You like her too!"

Everybody was laughing at the two blushing people who were sitting side by side. Avril looked at George. "Really?" she asked in a small voice. "Really," George replied staring deep into Avril's eyes. The girl squealed and lunged at George wrapping him in a hug while kissing him. Now everyone was just staring at them with open mouths. Harry thought that a fly may have flown into Fred's gob.

"Well, now that we've got that settled," Gina said once she got over the shock of the sudden kiss. "George, you need to come with us back to the future. Fred was GOING to come but since his love interest is here, he won't be. What do you say?" she said professionally while everyone else still looked gob smacked.

George didn't know what to say. "I...um...I guess I could? I mean, it wouldn't hurt to go outside of my comfort zone, would it?" Secretly, Avril was doing a happy dance inside her head.

George looked at Fred and started a silent conversation with him using his eyes, _'Fred, do you want me to go?'_

Fred looked at the ground and answered truthfully, _'Not really, but I'm thinking that they were gonna take me too, then decided not to because Hermione's here. You should stay with Avril.'_

George nodded, and said out loud, "Ok, so when do we leave?"

Avril thought for a minute, then her face brightened up a little. "We'll be able to get back to the TARDIS when the 'Party Rock Anthem' song stops. There's only one problem: How will we know when it stops if we're in a sound-proof cave?"

George answered Avril's question quickly. "We'll have to use an underground tunnel leading to the stereo player then unplug it with absolute stealth, so that the DJ won't see us."

When everyone looked at him blankly, George sighed. "That, or we could sacrifice one of our own and throw him or her out there to see if he starts dancing."

Gina and Avril looked at each other and grinned. "Harry."

Harry, who had been watching the party thing outside, snapped to attention at the sound of his name. "What do you mean, 'Harry'?" he asked with a wary tone about him.

"Oh, nothing," Avril said conspicuously, then she nodded to Gina. "Grab him."

A huge brawl like thing started up in the cave, Gina and Avril were clearly winning, when the wall exploded and millions of unicorns started to pour out the exploded wall. Then Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse walked in. "Wow, Donald! Look it's the Harry Potter Gang!"

Avril whispered to all of the people in the room, "On my count run...GO!"

The assembled group of teenagers ran through the now open wall into a strange place called 'shool' and there were superheroes and other assortments of weirdos. Avril and George spotted a guy with a giant blue head and green eyes. "Hey who's that? He looks like an alien," Hermione asked with suspicion.

The alien guy approached the group, "I am Megamind the evil overlord of Metrocity and all things of villainy, be gone you unwanted losers, or I shall have my minion hit you with the forget-me-stick and we will deal with you the hard way!" he cried, pointing a strange gun at them.

Avril squealed. "Oh, my gosh, it's Megamind! I love your movie it was so funny!" she started to approach the blue man. "Oh, is that your hydration gun? It's so cool! Can I have your autograph?"

"Uhh, Avie, maybe we should leave..." Gina said noticing that they were being surrounded by the people with powers.

Avril had sparklies in her eyes and Megamind was backing away slowly. George grabbed her by the hand and ran like the wind towards a small opening to their left. The group, (which somehow kept up with the fleeing George) went through the opening, which was in shadows, hidden to the left. Harry was lagging behind when Megamind grabbed his ankle.

"Going somewhere?" the blue man asked with an evil smile.

Harry looked towards his fleeing friends and called out, but they couldn't hear him. They were talking to a large toy cowboy and space man.

Harry's head turned back to Megamind. "No, I guess I'm not going anywhere at the moment."

"Good," the alien said before charging his hydration gun. "Because you are going to _freeze_."

The gun shot out a ray of ice, trapping Harry forever.

**00000000**

Harry's head snapped up and looked around.

He was in the Gryffindor Common Room with people staring at him. Curse his snoring! Harry looked down at his book. Drool was covering it.

"Harry?" Ron asked walking up to his friend. "Why do you have ice down your back?"

So _that's_ what the cold sensation was.

"Um, I don't know. Hey, do you know anyone called Avril or Gina?"

Ron smiled. "Yeah, actually. Two girls with those names just walked through Hogwart's front door."

Harry scowled. "Great. Just _great_."

**Was it funny? I hope so…bye!**


End file.
